guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Signet of Recall
Bonders, maybe? Only if they already have close to -10 E-Degen of course (around -8) but would it cancel some of their bonds? I know when I've been bonding and ran into Nature's Renewal, I can't let bonds make my degen more than -10, so would this cancel those bonds or not, do you think (all you game mechanic people)? If not, this could be pretty useful. PaintballerOWNZ 18:06, 31 July 2007 (CDT) :It's known that if your energy degen gets worse than -11 then it will cancel bonds you're maintaining. Regeneration things such as BiP do have an effect on it, so presumably this will count too --Gimmethegepgun 18:35, 31 July 2007 (CDT) Breaking Point Since 10 secs of 4 regen is ~13energy, the breaking points is 2 inspiration for energy recovery.--Gigathrash 19:08, 2 August 2007 (CDT) Haxxor combo This + Ether Lord. Or actually, anything that causes you to lose all Energy. Signet of Disenchantment. Rebirth. Glyph of Essence. Decapitate :D (T/ ) 02:33, 5 August 2007 (CDT) :Or, you could use it just before battle when you have still max energie. Or combine it with ether signet. There are many ways to use this skill. A.Saturnus 05:42, 6 September 2007 (CDT) I like this skill. Zulu Inuoe 05:17, 5 August 2007 (CDT) TPY more like it? 220.101.138.181 07:34, 23 August 2007 (CDT) I'd rather just spend 20 energy on 1-2 skills to leave my energy pool open...--Carmine 23:22, 31 August 2007 (CDT) Self Hex? Would this skill be seen as a hex on yourself? If it was u could cancel it straight away using something like inspired hex to gain a large bump in energy. :It's a signet... --Kale Ironfist 07:02, 23 August 2007 (CDT) Haha, time it with Decapitate. :idd even with 0insp this gives 13 seconds seems it was more or less made for decapitate. ...its back in the game of: Eviscate vs. cleave vs. Decapitate. Mantra of inscriptions I had an idea the other day. Take out mantra of recall in a boon prot bar and add this and signet of removal with mantra of inscriptions. The energy gain is just a little less than that with mantra of recall but it cannot be shattered and being a signet can go through energy denial. Not to mention the fact that signet of removal becomes a quick recharging anti hex and condition skill. I seem to spend far less energy on management of hexes and conditions than I used to. It seems like its more of an anti pressure set up because it can't remove stacks of hexes but it seems to work. Thoughts anyone? :If recall is shattered you say yay. why? you get the energy instantly! Drick10 13:56, 31 October 2007 (UTC) At 10 Inspiration you pay 13.33 energy per cast and gain 18 energy. You can also cast once every 13 seconds. If my math is right you gain 4.66 energy every 13 seconds (.388/sec) or slightly over one pip of energy regeneration. Obviously, that's a very low regeneration rate but it doesn't use your elite slot and it has synergy with other signets. Might be worth thinking about. 204.52.179.199 20:48, 5 November 2007 (UTC) I can bond with a mesmer primary using this skill, Mantra of Inscriptions, Ether Signet, and Signet of Illusions or Life Barrier. It gets around not being able to use Blessed Signet, even though it's a poor substitute. Rette Alarix 21:48, 8 November 2007 (UTC) Did someone just scream synergy? Lyssa's Aura-- 06:38, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :No synergy, neither skill enhances the positive effects nor reduces the negative effects of the other. LLandale 04:57, 10 February 2009 (UTC) ::Lyssa's Aura makes up for the degen of the sig, provided you keep casting...how's that not synergy? Throw a few Conjure Nightmares around and you'll be low enough to have room for the gain and you'll have a crapload of regen to keep going.-- 20:05, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :::You can also use just Lyssa's Aura and be done with it. Or use a useful elite (LA is really only useful in RA/AB). --- -- ( ) (talk) 20:08, May 24, 2010 (UTC)